


Opposite Directions

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Like first they gone refuse to give Sasha a love interest and now they colorist asses, Soooooo I had no idea that Sasha was darkskinned and now that I know that, full offense but fuck the Br/tz live action movie, gone cast a lighter skinned actress to play her? Hell no! Fuck that shit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Her mind was turning into her worst enemy.





	Opposite Directions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited though cuz as soon as the new vrains episode is subbed, I'm gonna finally get to watch scenes of my baby Go!! I can't wait to see what they do with his character. Some fics starring him as the main character have actually been on my mind lately.... I should get them written down and post them. What's really wonderful about Go, though is that he's the first black rival character in a ygo series, which is cool as fuck. I need him and Yusaku to become besties. I'm so ready to hype the fuck outta him, though like this deadass gone be me: Go: sneezes Me: A FUCKIN MAN!! WHEN WILL THE OTHERS. I'm just gone be in awe of everything Go does. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)
> 
> Note: The following fic is based on the story Always x and x Forever by Symone_Nicole. If confused by any of the references made, please give Always x and x Forever a read for clarification purposes.

Canary was the first to awaken, gray eyes scanning the tranquil face of Killua who laid next to her, both their bodies stripped bare of clothes. His hand was secured around her waist. Canary made sure to move carefully and quietly as she made an attempt to leave the bed, brown legs now resting over the edge of the bed. The mattress sunk slightly as she got up, the bathroom in her sights, Canary falsely believing herself to have successfully left the confines of the bed without waking Killua when suddenly fingers curled around her wrist.

           

“Showering alone is no fun, ya know,” came a cheeky voice.

           

Canary looked over her shoulder at a smirking Killua. His hold around her wrist tightened as he got out of bed. He let go of her wrist, quickly slipping his hand in hers as he quietly led her to the bathroom.

           

Cleaning themselves was the last thing on their mind. Warm water rained down on the fervidly kissing couple, steam surrounding them. Killua had her pressed so hard against the wall, Canary able to feel every part of him. She finally had a chance to fill her lungs with the air his kisses had robbed her of when he pulled back.

           

“I need you, Canary.”

           

She could see his pain, could see his desperation.

           

“Please don’t leave me.”

           

Canary’s eyes snapped open. Much like her imaginary double, she was in the shower. The main difference, however, was the fact that she was alone.

           

“Dammit,” Canary cursed under her breath, grabbing the bar of soap.

           

“Look, mama! Killua made me breakfast.”

           

Canary didn’t dare look at Killua, pecking Kai on the side of the forehead as she passed him by. “That’s nice, Kai.”

           

Killua eyed the woman’s exposed back from his spot at the kitchen table. “You seem a little tense this morning, Canary.”

           

Canary tried focusing on pouring the coffee beans into the coffee maker, hoping it’d help keep her mind off the fact that she could feel his eyes on her back. “I-I’m fine.” She frowned, frustration taking over. Dammit, why couldn’t she keep her voice steady!? “I-I just had trouble sleeping last night is all.”

           

His lips formed an amused smirk. Was it _him_ who had her nervous or something else entirely? “Oh? Anything I can do to help?”

           

God, _him_ helping was the last thing she needed! “No!” She winced. Dammit, her voice was so high. Clearing her throat, she continued, “No, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

           

He licked his lips, hungry blue eyes slowly tracing the curves of her body. He quite liked the dream he had last night. He had been making love with Canary in a meadow as the moon shined its beautiful light down on their moving bodies. The dream had felt so wonderfully vivid. He had woken up feeling like her breasts had actually been pressed against his chest, his scalp tingling as if recalling the feeling of her fingers in his hair. There was a sweetness on his tongue, Killua having tasted the same tanginess in his dream as he kissed Canary. Would he ever get the chance to whisper to her love laced words?

           

“I’m so fuckin in love with you,” Killua had whispered, lips grazing her ear.

           

Yes, if given the chance, he could definitely help her relieve some of that tension. It would be nice to _actually_ be inside her, rather than have his conscious torment him with mere fantasies of the desire. To be able to run his hands up and down every inch of her bare skin, to have her begging for more pleasure, to hear her moan his name… The kitchen table wasn’t an appropriate place for him to unbuckle his pants and touch himself. He stared down at the food on his plate. It was the last thing he was craving at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
